Entre ángeles, dicha y desdicha
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Desgracias ocurren aunque seas bueno, y mientras más bondadoso se es parece que mayor es el daño. Cosas que pasan tan rápido que no tenemos chance de reaccionar, y antes de darnos cuenta nos encontramos hundidos en un pozo sin fondo de miseria que poco a poco nos va tragando más y más, día tras día. Falta que alguien te lance una cuerda para ayudarte a salir de ahí, pero ¿Quién?
_**¡Ciao~!**_

Sabes que amas una serie cuando escribes un Fic de una pareja y este es de más de 7000 palabras-

He de decir que tardé siglos en escribir esto, y era originalmente para el KageSuga Day... pero ALGUIEN me confundió :) Y no lo terminé a tiempo, aunque de todos modos esta cosa tan larga nunca iba a estar lista para el KageSuga Day- salvo que sea el del año entrante(?)

 **Haikyuu! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Furudate y blah blah blah. ¿Para qué decir más de lo mismogh? Es obvio que yo no tengo derechos de autor, lol.**

Sonoko es una OC, mi versión Fem de Sugawara, así que están advertidos.

Hay también algún que otro OC, pero meh. Es un Fic, no jodan(?)

Ah, si son tan sensibles como mi mejor amiga búsquense pañuelos(?) Okno xD

Vale, ya me callo las letras. Disfruten de las 20 páginas~

* * *

La mañana era fría, aunque siendo invierno eso era de esperarse.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios al tiempo en que estiraba los brazos en la cama para conseguir desperezarse, mas sin ganas de abandonar su lecho. Un peso se sintió sobre el costado de su cuerpo, y ahí durmiendo plácidamente se encontraba la razón de no querer salir de la cama.

Su ondulado cabello falto de pigmento caía desparramado por la almohada y las sábanas, un poco del mismo cubría su rostro y se metía en sus labios entreabiertos.

Una pequeña sonrisa cálida se esbozó en su propia boca, y con cuidado se inclinó para besar su rostro, justo a un lado de su ojo izquierdo, sobre aquel distintivo lunar que la mayor poseía.

Apenas hizo aquello, la sintió moverse un poco, acurrucándose un poco más a su lado. En los labios de ella también se dibujó una tierna sonrisa, pero no abrió los ojos, y habló media dormida (y arrastrando un poco las palabras)- Buenos días... Tobio...

Al mover sus labios, su cabello entró aún más en su boca, y un mechón se colocó también sobre sus ojos comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

El pelinegro apartó con cuidado su cabello de su cara- Estás comiéndote tu propio cabello. Buenos días.

Ella soltó una suave risa en baja voz, terminando de despertar, y sentándose en la cama. Dejó escapar un bostezo y apenas alcanzó a taparse la boca; tenía ganas de volver a dormir un poco, pero no le fue permitido volver a recostarse, puesto que unos brazos habían rodeado si cintura para entonces, y unas cálidas y grandes manos se posaron con delicadeza y cariño sobre su vientre crecido.

-¿Cómo amanecieron los dos?- Murmuró cerca de su oído, apoyando su mentón en su hombro derecho

-Con hambre- Gira el rostro, devolviendo el beso que le fue dado en la mejilla del contrario

-¿Quieres desayunar aquí, o en algún local cuando salgamos?

Hizo un pequeño mohín, colocando sus manos su estómago y poniendo ojos de profunda pena.

-Ya entendí. Cocinaré- Se separa de ella, liberando su cuerpo con resistencia para dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto

Su rostro se iluminó de emoción, y una sonrisa amplía apareció en sus labios. Si pudiese, hubiese movido la cola como cachorro juguetón.

Antes de que el otro abandonara la habitación, se levantó de la cama con rapidez, y lo abrazó por la espalda- Feliz cumpleaños, Tobio

Las mejillas del más joven se tiñeron de un rubor rosado, y una sonrisa algo boba (como cuando empezaban a salir) se figuró en su rostro, sin intenciones de irse pronto. Con cuidado se giró, tomándola en brazos a modo nupcial, y la dejó en la cama. Depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de volverse hacia la salida.

-Descansa un poco más, y te llamaré cuando esté listo el desayuno

Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa, envolviéndose otra vez con las mantas, pero antes de volver a entregarse a Morfeo, la voz de su pareja le llamó la atención.

-Ah, y, Sonoko...- Alzó la cabeza de la almohada, mirándole expectante- te amo, los amo

Las mejillas de la mayor se sonrojaron, y le devolvió una enorme sonrisa- Y nosotros te amamos a ti

Para ese entonces, llevaban alrededor de cuatro años juntos, quizás un poco más o quizás un poco menos.

Si bien ambos tenían ya una relación con personas distintas antes de empezar a salir, fue difícil y casi imposible ignorar todo lo que sintieron al reencontrarse en aquella reunión a la que él había sido arrastrado.

Se sintieron culpables por el hecho de haber llegado a besarse y confesarse en esa fiesta, sin embargo apenas pudieron terminaron sus respectivas relaciones. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a ser novios.

Durante todo ese tiempo, no habían tenido mayores problemas, alguna que otra discusión tonta, pero nada _realmente_ grave o por lo cual preocuparse.

Unos seis meses luego de empezar a salir, se mudaron juntos. Un estudiante de Derecho y una Maestra de Preescolar, ex-compañeros del instituto.

El _En las buenas y en las malas_ aplicaba perfectamente a estos dos, tanto si era Kageyama quien pasaba por el mal momento, como si era Sonoko. De una u otra forma. Por eso fue el menor quien más insistencia tuvo en ir al hospital cuando unas compañeras de trabajo, maestras del mismo Jardín de Niños, llevaron a Sonoko hasta la casa luego de que esta se desmayara jugando en el patio con los niños.

Cuando la mayor salió del consultorio, pálida, pero con una sonrisa alegre y a la vez nerviosa, lo primero que el pelinegro le preguntó era si estaba bien. Lo único que él escuchó fue _Vamos_ , _Nosotros_ , y... _Bebé_.

Posteriormente, fue él quien necesitó una silla en el bus para no ser el próximo en colapsar. Aunque luego en la casa, nadie fue capaz de quitarle esa sonrisa boba de la boca. Para entonces, tenían 3 años de empezar la relación.

Para ese día, siendo que la mayor estaba ya en su quinto mes de embarazo, habían planeado ir a comprar algunas cosas en el centro. Ya sabían que era una niña, y Sugawara estaba impaciente por salir, demasiado quizás.

Abandonó la cama luego de unos 20 minutos en ella otra vez, y fue en dirección al baño. Si ya estaba lista para cuando desayunaran, más rápido saldrían. Además, quería que le quedara tiempo para hacer unas compras por su cuenta propia.

-¡Suga!- El grito de Tobio bien pudo haberse escuchado en la casa de al lado- Desayuno

-¡Voy, voy! ¡Espérame un momento!

Hubiese ido a comer en toalla... pero prefirió vestirse primero.

Mientras su pareja servía, el más joven pasó a la ducha también, aunque cuando volvió ella ya estaba por la mitad del plato. Le dedicó una mirada un poco culpable, mientras decía algo apenada _Tardaste demasiado_.

-Hey- Su voz baja le hizo alzar la cabeza del plato, que él igual tenía hambre. Por otro lado, ella ya tenía su segundo plato-, ¿decidiste un nombre?

-La verdad, aún pienso en eso- Dijo bajo, casi como si pretendiera pasar aquello desapercibido

-Si no lo escoges tú para el siguiente mes, entonces yo la voy a nombrar- Hizo un pequeño puchero, aunque no tardó en reírse de sí misma, y más detrás, también el menor- Come, come, se hace tarde

-¡T-Tarde! Sonoko, apenas van a ser las 8 de la ma...

-Come, dije come, Kageyama Tobio

El resto del desayuno siguió pasando en silencio, de esos silencios que no son para nada hastiantes o molestos. Usualmente, así empezaban sus mañanas, todas.

El pelinegro salió primero a abrir la puerta, aunque tuvo que devolverse para ayudar a la de cabello blancuzco a atar los cordones de sus botas. Era casi como una niña pequeña que no podía hacerlo sola.

La ayudó de nuevo a pararse, y tomó su mano- Cuidado, está muy resbaloso

No era mentira. Los escalones de la entrada estaban cubiertos por una capa fina de hielo.

Ella sólo movió su mano libre frente a su cara, sonriendo, para restarle mayor importancia al asunto.

-No te preocupes, estaré...- bien. Aquella última palabra que completaba la frase, se quedó en su mente

Fue entonces que ni para gritar le alcanzó, cuando ya estaba al final de los escalones, y cuando el azabache corrió escaleras abajo (casi resbalando él también) mientras gritaba su nombre como histérico.

-¡¿Estás bien, Sonoko?!- Su corazón saltó hasta su garganta al llegar a su lado- ¡Sonoko!

Se alivió apenas un poco al verla levantarse, apoyada de la baranda, aunque con un rostro horrorizado y contrariado. Daba la impresión de que iba a ponerse a llorar.

-¿Puedes sostenerte? ¿Estás bien? Dime si te duele algo

Sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas de su pareja, o más bien, sin ser consciente de ellas, se giró sobre su propio eje para encararle. En las caras de ambos se reflejaba la preocupación, pero en la de ella se podía ver claramente el pánico.

-¿M-Me caí?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir, poco antes de desplomarse contra él

El grito estridente del menor no tardó nada en hacerse oír.

Esta vez, definitivamente, los de al lado estarían muy molestos por el escándalo. Demasiado.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía. El cuerpo le dolía. Sus ojos se sentían horriblemente pesados. Sintió un tirón en el brazo cuando se llevó la mano para tomarse la cabeza, y un pequeño grito salió de su boca. Se sentía atontada. ¿Acaso todavía estaba durmiendo? ¿Desde cuándo?

Se levantó de golpe, asustada y presurosa- ¡S-Se hace tarde!

Cuando abrió los ojos, sólo pudo contemplar frente a ella a un par de enfermeras. Una vía intravenosa colgaba hacia el suelo goteando, y en su brazo un herida alargada que manaba bermejo. Se asustó todavía más. ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital?

Las enfermeras sólo vendaron su brazo y colocaron nuevamente la vía en el otro, dijeron que descansara, y volvieron a salir.

Les preguntó por Tobio, pero ninguna contestó nada. Era como si sólo estuvieran tratando a una muñeca. Se resignó, entonces, pero no podía quedarse tranquila y _descansar_ , en primer lugar porque ni siquiera recordaba en dónde estaba.

-Tobio...- Murmuró en voz baja, mirando a todos lados de la habitación, y encontrando un pequeño almanaque junto a su cama sobre una mesita de noche

Enero 12.

No.

¿Cómo?

Si juraría que era Diciembre y era 22 por la mañana, pero... al mirar por la ventana, ni siquiera pudo notar el sol. Ya había anochecido, pero estaba segura de que era 22 de Diciembre.

Tobio y ella iban a salir a comprar, y luego ella entraría sola a comprar cosas para preparar un pastel y la comida favorita de ambos. Era así. Ellos iban a salir juntos a comprar en la mañana...

-¡Bebé!

Otro golpe más de realidad.

Recordaba haber pisado el primer escalón, y desde allí, absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de que algo estaba muy mal, ese sentimiento de terror y pánico volvió a inundarla.

Y, cuando palmó su abdomen, ese sentimiento sólo se acrecentó, atormentándola más.

Cubrió su boca, su corazón lo sintió oprimido contra su pecho, y la vista se le nubló cual miope sin lentes.

-¡Sonoko!- Reconoció aquella voz de inmediato, y giró el rostro hacia la puerta

-¡Tobio!- Estiró los brazos, como un niño pequeño que necesitaba un abrazo de sus padres, se sentía así- ¡Tobio!

El aludido no tardó en correr junto a la cama y estrechar su cuerpo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Había estado tan asustado...

-Tobio, ¿Dónde está la bebé?- Preguntó asustada en cuanto se separaron un poco

El rostro del mencionado se ensombreció, y no pudo más que agachar la cabeza. Había temido tanto que ella no volviera a despertar, y ahora que estaba consciente temía por las palabras que tendrían que salir de su boca.

La de ojos pardos, por otro lado, no interpretó aquel silencio de la mejor manera.

-¿Ella dónde está?- Se inclinó para mirar su rostro y lo movió un poco del brazo. Se mordía el labio y rehuía a su mirada- ¡Tobio!

-Ella...- Pasó saliva, y tuvo que dejar de morderse los labios al sentir el sabor metálico en su boca- perdóname, Sonoko- Su voz se oía tan baja como forzosa. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta de forma que parecían ahogarlo, sentía que no iba a poder decirlo y menos de una forma apropiada. Pero, ¿acaso hay una forma apropiada de decir algo como aquello?- Tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de emergencia. Ya estaba grande, pero... por el trauma, y no haber terminado el ciclo de embarazo... casi te perdemos también a ti

-¿Murió?- Aquella palabra fue dicha con una voz tan lastimera y quebradiza que rayaban en los oídos

-¡Perdóname!

El azabache no pudo más que volver a morder sus labios, apretar con fuerza sus puños, y derramar varias lágrimas. Por otro lado, la de cabello blancuzco no hacía sino repetir lo dicho anteriormente, negándose a creerlo.

-Si yo... te hubiese sujetado con más fuerza... lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname

La mayor colocó una sobre su hombro, mirándole con una sonrisa forzada, los ojos acuosos, y el entrecejo tembloroso por tratar de contenerse.

Abrazó con fuerza al contrario, sentía las manos heladas por el aire acondicionado mientras le daba al otro un par de palmadas en la espalda. Cuando el abrazo fue correspondido, estalló en un llanto silencioso, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del más alto, y viceversa.

Su hija estaba muerta.

La niña que iba a tener con Kageyama, había muerto.

-Al final...- Su voz salió apagada y entrecortada, ahogada por el llanto y la respiración pesada- ¿pudiste decidir su nombre?

Aquello lo dijo con todo el pesar y amargura que le embargaba. El Más joven, sin soltarla ni separarse de ella un sólo milímetro, asintió lentamente con la cabeza- Yoiko

-Yo-i-ko...- Pasó una mano desde su espalda hasta su cabello, acariciándole con parsimonia, y soltó una desganada risa- ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor, Kageyama?

-Lo siento...

-No es... no es tu culpa...

Luego de unos minutos, el ojiazul se separó de su cuerpo, acunando el rostro bañado en lágrimas de ella. Sintió, entonces, su corazón quebrarse aún más; un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó por completo, al pensar en que agradecía que sólo su hija hubiese muerto, y que al menos Sugawara estuviese bien... creyó que con dichos pensamientos, no merecía entonces ser padre.

Tomó sus manos con las suyas propias, y las restregó contra su rostro mientras seguían brotando lágrimas de sus ojos, ya bastante rojos que ardían. No fue sino casi media hora más tarde, cuando se calmó un poco; permanecía con la cabeza totalmente baja, sin mirar nada más que sus manos sobre su regazo.

Su atención fue captada cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, mas no dirigió hacia allí su mirada, sino hasta que fue mencionado su nombre.

Kageyama estaba rendido a orillas de la cama, y sólo atinó a alzar un poco la cabeza, mirar a quien acababa de entrar y hacer un gesto de "Silencio" colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Estaba más ida que otra cosa.

* * *

Luego de unos días, y al ver que la mayor no presentaba más problemas que dolor de cabeza, hematomas, y la herida luego de haberse sacado la vía.

Le habían dado un par de días más para que descansara, y lo primero que hizo al entrar a la casa fue tumbarse en la cama y envolverse en las sábanas hasta hacerse un capullo. Volvió a llorar en silencio, recordando las últimas palabras de aquel médico antes de irse.

-Probablemente ya no tengas más posibilidades de tener hijos

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, torturándola, porque era mucho más el dolor y el daño a sus emociones, sus ilusiones, sus sueños, que el daño hecho a su integridad física.

 _En las buenas y en las malas_ , ¿no?

Con una mano el menor acarició su cabello con cuidado, aunque ella trataba de esconderse más entre las mantas, sin dejar ver su rostro lloroso. Las cálidas caricias sobre sí le recordaban que ella seguía viva, ya que por momentos se sentía morir junto a su pequeña hija.

Nunca la vería sonreír. Nunca oiría su primera palabra. Nunca la consolaría cuando estuviese llorando. Nunca podría cantarle ni leerle cuentos, explicarle cosas de la vida, o enseñarle a jugar. No podría tener la oportunidad de compartir ese lazo madre-hija inquebrantable. No podría burlarse de Tobio cuando este la sobreprotegiera. No podría llevarla a su primer día de escuela. No podría ser madre, ni de su bebé ni de alguien más.

Pensar en ello sólo conseguía deprimirla más. Las caricias de su pareja no hicieron sino que comenzara a sollozar, rompiendo su llanto silencioso en uno aún más lastimero y agrio.

Luego de un rato en aquella posición, donde Sonoko estaba abrazada a las sábanas y uno de los brazos de Kageyama, este último pasó a recostarse también en la cama, a su lado. La mayor no tardó para buscar refugio en sus brazos, y él no se lo negó.

Alrededor de dos horas de estar en casa, la blancuzca terminó durmiéndose. Exhausta de tanto llorar, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y la cara fría y húmeda por las lágrimas que aún seguía derramando.

-Tobio... Yoiko...

El pelinegro la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí. Seguía sintiendo culpable por el hecho de no haber detenido su caído, y por aquel pensamiento que no abandonaba su mente.

-Al menos aún estás tú...

Si él, con aquella situación, se estaba sintiendo fatal no podía tan siquiera imaginarse que tal mal estaba ella, que era quien había creado ese lazo más fuerte desde haberse enterado del embarazo.

Sabía que, internamente, estaba devastada. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo actuar exactamente; ver como lloraba aun durmiendo hizo que se le astillara horriblemente el corazón.

* * *

Durante el servicio fúnebre, fue realmente difícil conseguir que la blancuzca permitiese dejar el cuerpo del bebé. No había podido verlo durante su estadía en el hospital.

Era tan pequeña.

Tenía poco cabello, pero se veía que era del mismo color que el suyo, quizás un poco más oscuro, y un pequeño y casi imperceptible lunar junto a su ojo izquierdo, como el suyo. Pensó que era igual a un angelito.

-Yoiko...- Apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo el llanto una vez más. Ni siquiera alcanzó a percatarse de la mano de su hermana sobre su hombro

Acarició su cabello con los dedos suavemente, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus facciones delicadas; y, a pesar de saber que nada pasaría, rozó delicadamente la palma de su manito con su dedo índice. ¿Esperaba que apretara sus dedos? Sí, lo esperaba. Mas cuando no lo hizo, aquella frase volvió a su cabeza.

 _Está muerta_.

Como en el hospital, un fuerte golpe de realidad.

-Sonoko, ya es...

Se inclinó, besando su frente con mucho cariño y acariciando una última vez su cabello un poco despigmentado. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de nuevo de sus ojos, cayendo sobre la mejilla de su bebé.

Por un momento, dio la impresión de que, como ella, la pequeña Yoiko estaba llorando.

-Siento mucho tu pérdida- Su hermana tenía apenas 15 años, siendo Sonoko la mayor por 10 años. La única diferencia entre ellas era el cabello más corto, liso y ligeramente más oscuro de la menor

-Gracias, Hoshi...- Tomó la mano de su hermana sobre su hombro, y recargó su cabeza en el mismo

El menor había entrado a la habitación, pero había retrocedido y permaneció en la puerta, sólo observando a su cuñada consolar o por lo menos intentar hacerlo. Quizás, a Sonoko le hacía falta volver a convivir más con sus familiares.

Ambas hermanas salieron un momento, principalmente porque la menor pensaba que estar durante tiempo ahí dentro no le haría bien.

-¿Qué fue... exactamente lo que pasó?- Sí, quizás había sido la pregunta más imprudente que se le pudo haber ocurrido

-Los escalones de la entrada estaba resbalosos, pisé mal, caí, y al parecer me golpeé varias veces en la cabeza y el vientre, además de otras partes del cuerpo

-Pero... ustedes pueden intentarlo de nuevo, más adelante...

-Hoshiko, yo ya no tengo posibilidades tener hijos

Luego de decir aquello con una voz tan apagada un silencio incómodo y sepulcral las rodeó. Sentimientos de culpa, tristeza, ira y frustración volvían a albergarse en su pecho.

¿Por qué lo único que siempre había querido le había sido arrebatado de aquella forma? Había sentido un hueco, un vacío enorme en el pecho, al despertar en el hospital y enterarse de que su primogénita había fallecido poco después de nacer. El nombre "Yoiko" había tomado forma luego de ver su hora de nacimiento.

En ese momento, ya no sentía aquel vacío de negación con respecto a la muerte del bebé, puesto que aquella despedida que, si bien resultó dolorosa, ayudó a aceptar la pérdida. Mas sin embargo, no era tan sencillo para ella como simplemente decir adiós. La sensación de haberse quebrado y vuelto a ensamblar de forma incompleta, seguía presente, muy presente en su ser.

Le dolía aún más el hecho de que no podría volver a quedar embarazada. No paró de pensar en ello, ni aun cuando volvió con Kageyama a la cama para dormir luego del servicio.

¿Y si, por el hecho de no poder darle una familia, él decidía abandonarla? Ese pensamiento la destrozó.

El pelinegro era joven, ella también; podría irse con alguien más, quien pudiese darle una familia. Había muchas mujeres hermosas que seguro se fijarían en él, sino es que ya. Aquellas jovencitas seguramente tenían más posibilidades de engendrar un hijo que ella. Su cuerpo ya no servía para ser madre. Y, si lo pensaba bien, nada ataba a Kageyama a su lado.

Mordió sus labios, callando sus sollozos y dejando escapar aquellas saladas gotas de tristeza de sus orbes. Negó con la cabeza lentamente. Ella lo amaba, él la amaba, no iba a dejarla sólo por la pérdida del bebé... al menos eso quería creer.

Una vez más, pasó la noche en vela derramando lágrimas.

* * *

Si bien fue complicado conseguir un fin de semana libre para ir junto a Sonoko a casa de sus suegros, al final lo logró. Cruzaba el pórtico lleno de adornos y flores, y en la ventana estaba la hermana de la blancuzca, como si esperase ansiosa aquella visita.

Una mañana tranquila, en familia, contando anécdotas, bromeando, hablando de trivialidades, y haciendo que la mayor por primera vez en semanas esbozara un amago de sonrisa. Si bien se sentía calmada, cada vez que dejaba de lado el asunto del bebé para reírse, había algo que se lo recordaba cruelmente.

Fue entonces, cuando la mujer fue a preparar el almuerzo, que la menor de las Sugawara se llevó a su hermana hasta la habitación que por años habían compartido.

La mayor la miró extrañada, esperando que hablara, que dijera algo, porque sólo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez en busca del agua- Tengo algo que contarte

-¿Algo malo pasó?- Preguntó ligeramente preocupada, tomando asiento en la cama litera que aún seguía allí

-Yo...- La menor jugaba con sus pies, con la mirada fija en el piso y los ojos inundados de lágrimas- tengo casi dos meses... de embarazo

Sonoko abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Su rostro dejaba ver su asombro, y algo de vergüenza (siendo su hermana una quinceañera apenas, y ella que vino teniendo sexo por primera vez casi a los 20). Su vista pasó de la cara de su hermana a su vientre, aún plano.

-No quiero tenerlo- La voz le temblaba, y sus mejillas comenzaban a bañarse en lágrimas

Repitió las palabras de ella en su mente- ¿Qué...?

-Quiero abortar- Aquello fue, sin duda alguna, lo que más quebró la mente de la mayor en ese instante

-¿T-Tú... quieres... quieres qué?- Su cuerpo se tensó, sus puños se cerraron, y su entrecejo se arrugó un poco- ¿Por...?

-¡No quiero un bebé!- Cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, asustada de haberlo dicho muy alto- Por favor no se lo digas a papá ni a mamá. T-Terminaré con esto, sólo... por favor no se los digas

La mencionada bajó la cabeza. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus puños tan apretados dolían, sentía tanta ira; quería escapar de allí.

-¿No vas a tenerlo?

-No quiero...

El silencio volvió a ellas, justo como aquella vez en el servicio fúnebre.

-S-Si no lo quieres...- No alzó el rostro, por vergüenza, y por temor a que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos- entonces dámelo a mí

Si su hermana no quería a ese bebé, entonces ella se haría responsable; no importaba entonces si no era totalmente suyo, no importaba si era su sobrino, ella sólo quería tener devuelta a su hija. Su corazón lo anhelaba.

-Por favor, Hoshiko...- Su voz se quebró, el nudo en su garganta ya le impedía respirar- ¡por favor! No le diré a nadie, no hablaré de esto con nadie. Puedo llevarte a control yo misma. Me ocuparé de todo, no te pediré absolutamente nada, ¡así que... por favor...! ¡Hoshiko!

No se había percatado en qué momento terminó arrodillada frente a su hermana pequeña, aferrada a sus prendas, llorando y mirándole con una expresión suplicante mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas.

Hoshiko la observó, anonadada, puesto que jamás en su vida había visto así a su hermana.

La soltó, se alejó un poco de ella a gatas, y se arrodilló de nuevo. Lucía deplorable, patética, rogando por una vida que no era suya, pero estaba en un punto en el ese tipo de humillación no era más que una nimiedad.

-Hoshiko, por favor te lo ruego, te lo suplico- El dolor se acrecentaba, las lágrimas caían más, su voz se quebraba más...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Basta... Sonoko, por favor ya basta

-¡No hasta que me des una respuesta...! ¡Si no quieres bebé, por favor, entrégamelo a mí!

-¡No quiero entregártelo! ¡No quiero!- Estalló en llanto de forma abrupta, e hizo un inútil intento de secar su rostro- No quiero seguir, yo no quería esto, yo... no voy a tenerlo

-¡Eres tan desconsiderada...! ¡Es un bebé, no puedes matarlo!

-¡Todavía no nace!- Gritó fuerte al tiempo que cubría sus oídos y cerraba los ojos- El bebé aún no nace, así que... está bien

Aquella discusión terminó cuando quien la había iniciado salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a una desconsolada Sonoko llorando en medio de la pieza.

Sentada en el piso, sin poder contenerse, seguía derramando lágrimas. La ira que sentía hacia su hermana la hizo sentir aún peor; si bien era un pensamiento egoísta por parte de la menor, no veía justificado el sentir ese tipo de rencor hacia ella...

-Sonoko...

Desde la puerta del cuarto, el azabache había estado oyendo la discusión de ambas hermanas. Destrozado, enojado, sin poder alejarse o acercarse.

-Aún si no ha nacido... aunque todavía esté conectado dentro de ella... es un ser vivo, es un hijo- Giró el rostro, observando por encima del hombro a su pareja

Aquella imagen fue desgarradora para él. Sus ojos rojos, sus mejillas coloradas de tanto llorar sus labios temblando, todo su cuerpo tembloroso, su mirada llena de profunda tristeza... no era la misma Sonoko, no con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tobio, ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan insensible y cruel como para no apreciar eso?

Su única reacción fue cerrar la puerta y agacharse para abrazarla sentado en el piso. Ella se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos, y dejó escapar un sollozo antes de seguir llorando apoyada en él.

Quería a su bebé, anhelaba su maternidad, necesitaba a aquel pequeño ser que le dijese "Madre". Sentía su vida desmoronarse poco a poco, lo hacía cada vez peor.

Pronto no tendría razón alguna para seguir... la depresión y la ira, sentía que estaban consumiendo su ser.

* * *

Había ido hasta la escuela primaria donde trabajaba hasta entonces para presentar su renuncia, sin embargo sólo pidió más tiempo de descanso debido a la insistencia de sus colegas de trabajo. No se sentía capaz de siquiera cuidar de aquellos niños dentro de la escuela.

Ver a los padres ir y dejar a sus hijos, verlos correr por todos lados, riendo, jugando. Ella quería todo eso.

Pasó a hacer las compras al supermercado, donde una situación que normalmente habría ignorado, le causó mucha más ira y tristeza de la que ya sentía.

Lo que parecía ser una madre yendo al supermercado de compras con su pequeño hijo, se convirtió de repente en una escena de gritos y regaños cuando el niño había tirado al suelo unas latas por accidente (latas que la misma madre le pidió por favor que le pasara).

Los gritos de esa mujer le resultaron insoportables a la ojimarrón, tanto así que dejó sus compras a la mitad, pagó rápido, y salió a paso presuroso del lugar.

Vio la misma escena de gritos y regaños en varios lugares, e incluso a una pequeña ser arrastrada por su madre fuera de una juguetería.

Era como si todo lo que hasta entonces había estado ignorando, todo lo que siempre odió pero que nunca volteó a ver, se le cruzaba frente. A la vuelta de cada jodida esquina. Se sentía hastiada de ello.

Hacía varios meses ya que había pasado todo, y ahora en lugar de sentirse deprimida, se sentía más irritada que nunca. Mucho.

Al llegar a su casa, desganada, preparó algo sencillo para la cena, aunque ella no comió absolutamente nada. Únicamente había cocinado porque se le hacía de mal gusto que Kageyama llegara a casa y no hubiera cena hecha; estaba decaída aún. Apenas terminó con todo, lo dejó servido y lo guardó para que no se dañara.

Tomó rumbo a la habitación. Se sentía exhausta, sin energías ni nada, ya nada valía la pena como para salir de la cama. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que lo hacía.

Siempre tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo la abandonaba, y cuando lograba dormir, no descansaba realmente. Sentía que al despertar estaba aún más fatigada que antes.

Había un frasco de pastillas en su masita de noche, hace unas semanas había asistido a una consulta y allí se las había recetado. Tragó unas cuantas junto con algo de agua, y luego se tumbó en la cama con todo y la ropa de salir puesta.

Se dejó envolver por el efecto somnífero de aquella droga, viajando desde recuerdos felices de su infancia, hasta fantasías vivas en su mente. Todo tan feliz. Todo tan real. Todo tan hermoso. Brillante. Cálido. Se sentía calmada, como flotando en una nube, pero vacía; horriblemente vacía.

Despertó de pronto, con el cuerpo tieso, sudando, aterrada. Un débil llanto la atormentaba desde hacía unos minutos, pero no tuvo coraje suficiente para ir hasta allá sino luego de oír una voz infantil sollozar las palabras "Madre".

Se levantó de golpe y las piernas le dolieron, las sentía rígidas y se le dificultaba mucho caminar, pensó en volver a la cama creyendo que había imaginado todo, sin embargo volver a oír esa voz la hizo tomar impulso hacia la puerta.

Buscó por toda la casa, cada cuarto, cada recoveco y hasta en los sitios más inhóspitos de la casa. Pero no había nadie, nada, sólo ella.

La voz cesó luego de unos segundos, y fue cuando se dejó caer en la alfombra de la sala. Rompió en llanto desconsoladamente. ¿Había sido todo una ilusión? ¿Una cruel broma de mal gusto por parte de sus sentidos adormecidos por las drogas? No lo sabía.

Fue, entonces, cuando sintió una mano cálida rozando su rostro, y alzó la vista. Frente a ella una niña pequeña, que no superaba el año si acaso, de piel pálida, cabello grisáceo y un par de grandes y hermosos ojos pardos; esbozaba una sonrisa para ella, y aquello hizo resaltar en su pómulo izquierdo un pequeño lunar.

-¡Y-Yoiko!- La mayor abrazó con delicadeza aquella frágil figura

La niña, a su vez, acarició con suavidad la cabellera ondulada y larga de su madre- Mamá, ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Por favor, vuelve conmigo- Se aferraba a ella como si fuese un salvavidas, y como si ella se estuviera ahogando en el mar, aunque ¿no era acaso lo que estaba pasando?

La infanta se separó del abrazo, sujetó a su madre de los hombros con sus pequeñas manos, y acarició una vez más su cabello, sus mejillas; besó su frente con cariño, señaló pecho y posteriormente, el de Sonoko.

-Pero yo estoy aquí- Susurró con voz dulce y una adorable sonrisa- Aún si no estoy entre ustedes, con un cuerpo, si no me olvidan entonces Yoiko sigue ahí. El mundo girará, y girará, y girará- Al decir esto, dio vueltas con los brazos extendidos, y casi cae, pero la de ojos pardos alcanzó a sujetarla- y seguirá girando, por eso no puedes detenerte. ¿Qué pasó con mi mami fuerte y cariñosa que siempre me hablaba estando en su barriga?

Las lágrimas volvieron aglomerarse en sus ojos, mas mordía sus labios intentando contenerlas. Un esfuerzo inútil.

-No puedes abandonar a papá y tu vida si yo no estoy...- Susurró cerca de su oído, besando luego su mejilla, húmeda por las lágrimas- ¡anda! Mami, mami

La silueta blanquecina comenzaba a desvanecerse, e igual su voz se oía cada vez más lejana. El pánico invadió a Sonoko, quien, desesperada por estar un rato más con su hija, se lanzó hacia ella, pero no pudo más que rozar sus dedos, incapaz de tomarla de nuevo.

Su vista se hacía borrosa, oscura, y oía un barullo a lo lejos, más la voz de su bebé seguir llamándola, esta vez con alegría.

-¡Yo deseo que seas tan feliz como quisiste querías que lo fuera yo! ¡Te... amo... mamá...!

A pesar de oírlo con dificultad, pudo distinguir las últimas palabras antes de volver al estado de consciencia.

 _Te amo, mamá_. Eso había dicho...

Abrió con pesadez los párpados, sintiendo al instante la fuerte luz blanca lastimar sus ojos, sensibles debido por haber estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Giró la cabeza, en busca de su pequeña niña, pero no había rastro de ella.

Notó una mano acariciar con gentileza su mejilla, y volteó a ver quién era.

-Tobio...- Dijo en voz baja, como si dudase de que en serio era él. Se sentía embotada, pero volvió a la realidad de golpe- ¡Tobio!

Se levantó a prisa, sentándose en la cama y abrazando a su pareja con fuerza, como si hubiese temido que él también desapareciera. El dolor tirante en su brazo derecho le indicaba que estaba a punto de volver a arrancarse la vía, así que le soltó.

Él la recostó de la cama con cuidado, y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Cuando agachó la cabeza, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos hacia las sábanas blancas del hospital.

-Estaba tan asustado... maldita sea, por favor...- La abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello- por favor no me dejes tú también. Sonoko, ¡por favor!

* * *

Había tenido una sobredosis, ¿había sido intencional? Quizás, inconscientemente, ella deseaba no haber sido encontrada a tiempo.

Sin embargo, su semblante, a diferencia de aquella primera vez que despertó en el hospital, era uno relajado. Se sentía como si un enorme peso se hubiese retirado de sus hombros... no, más bien era como si alguien le hubiese entregado la fuerza que necesitaba para cargar con él.

Ya era entrada la noche, y el pelinegro se había quedado rendido en una silla junto a la cama de su pareja, preocupado aún por su estado de salud tanto física como emocional. Ella había pedido algo de cenar y, a pesar de que la comida del hospital no era muy buena, la comió sin decir palabra; su mente divagaba en aquella alucinación.

Estaba con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente de la pared blanca, llevando un poco del jugo de melón de sin azúcar hasta su boca, cuando la voz del menor captó toda su atención.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Estaba aún algo adormilado, pero lo suficientemente despierto como para prestarle atención

La blancuzca asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- Mucho mejor

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, y fue roto poco después de que la mayor dejara sus platos vacíos a un lado. Ella le miró con una sonrisa y los ojos algo vidriosos, recordando todo lo anterior.

-Hablé con Yoiko y...- Las lágrimas emergieron de nuevo de sus orbes, se volvía a morder los labios, pero esta vez los soltó para continuar hablando- ella dijo que debíamos continuar con todo, sin olvidarla, ella... ella...

No pudo continuar por más tiempo, volvió a estallar en llanto, pero esta vez se sentía menos lastimero y amargo que las veces anteriores. Era una mezcla entre alivio y una sensación de esperanza.

-Todo va a estar bien- Acarició sus hombros, su espalda, su cabello, mientras ella lloraba aferrada a su camiseta

-Su fuerza, ella... me la dio- Seguía hablando, entre llanto y llanto, sin molestarse en limpiar su cara. Necesitaba decirlo todo- y ahora todo está tan ligero... que siento que ahora sí soy capaz de volver a andar

Soltó una risa entre sollozos e hipos, y prosiguió. Hablaba de todo, absolutamente todas y cada una de las cosas que a lo largo de esos meses habían estado atormentándola.

El azabache, con un gesto amable y sincero, seguía consolándola. Secaba sus lágrimas, y a pesar de no decir mucho, sabía que en ese momento ella necesitaba más a alguien que la escuchara, que a alguien para aconsejarla.

No es bueno guardarse todo, soportarlo todo solo, sufrir en silencio; no es saludable ni para el cuerpo ni para la mente. Sonoko lo descubrió a la mala, sin embargo aquello había servido más que nada.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en darle el alta, y a la noche siguiente ya estaban ambos de camino a casa, puesto que el menor se había rehusado a irse mientras ella permaneciera internada, aún si ella misma le decía que estaría bien.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía _bien_. No estaba rebosante de felicidad, pero aquel sentimiento de profunda tristeza se había apaciguado, casi desaparecido, mientras que sentía sus emociones más tranquilas... ya no eran un caudal revuelto.

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro, mirando hacia un lado de la acera cuando pasaron frente a la escuela donde la mayor trabajaba. Esbozó una sonrisa, mirando al más alto, mientras este se había confundido.

-Si sigo quedándome en casa, entonces Saya va a enojarse conmigo- Soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa, su colega y suplente debió haber pasado un poco trabajo- así que supongo que para esta semana

-¿Volverás a trabajar con ellos?- Él también volteó hacia el recinto. Durante los últimos meses la mayor había estado tan deprimida, que el simple hecho de pensar en ir a cuidar de sus clase le resultaba doloroso

Asintió con la misma sonrisa de antes, y fue entonces que el más alto correspondió a aquel gesto que hace tanto tiempo no veía. Se inclinó, juntando sus belfos en un suave beso.

-Quiero que continuemos a través de todo esto...- Desvió la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de bermejo- tú, yo, los dos juntos

Los pómulos de la blancuzca también se colorearon, y aquella amplia sonrisa en sus labios volvió, la que había sido tan característica en ella hace tiempo y desde siempre. Sintió, entonces, que su preocupación de que él la abandonara había sido una total estupidez.

-Vamos a casa

* * *

Transcurridos casi dos años (quizás más, quizás un poco menos), en unas pocas consultas, aquella etapa de duelo había sido simplemente dejada atrás. Un largo y amargo trago que, a la final, consiguió que ambos se unieran un poco más, y que aquella relación se fortaleciera. Estaban casados, aunque únicamente por civil, por el momento.

La mayor había vuelto a trabajar con los niños, y el pelinegro acababa de graduarse para entonces. Para los dos, todo estaba bien.

La tarde era realmente agradable, y mientras el azabache descansaba en la sala de la casa, Sonoko asomaba desde la cocina cuidando no quemar lo que preparaba para la cena. Era el día libre de ambos.

-¿Sabes?

La voz de Kageyama la sacó de repente de lo que hacía, asomando de nuevo para prestarle atención.

-He estado pensando... aunque nunca tocamos el tema...- Farfulló aquello último, antes de aclarar su garganta y volver a hablar- que realmente no tengo ningún problema con la adopción

La de ojos pardos abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente, casi deja caer al suelo los utensilios de cocina, más por la sorpresa de que no esperaba que dijese eso prácticamente de la nada. Salió de la cocina, lanzándose entonces sobre su pareja en el sofá.

Tobio emitió un quejido, lo había aplastado tirándose así de golpe, pero igual la recibió con un abrazo.

-Sabía que ibas a ponerte así- Rodó un poco los ojos, aguantando la risa

-Podemos ir cuando tengamos otro día libre- Se había colgado e sus hombros luego de darle un beso en los labios

-Sonoko- La mayor se alejó un poco para verle de frente-, huele a quemado

La aludida salió disparada en dirección a la cocina, sin aguardar un segundo más. Había olvidado por completo la cena sobre la hornilla.

Su vida cotidiana había vuelto a lo tranquilo de siempre, aunque tendría un cambio más, pero a ninguno le molestaba.

* * *

Los trámites legales que se estaban haciendo durante esos últimos días le parecieron eternos a Sonoko, y esperando fuera junto al azabache, no podía evitar tamborilear sus dedos inconscientemente sobre el abrigo.

El más joven tamborileo sus dedos sobre el hombro de ella, llamando su atención y haciéndola girar la cabeza de repente. Aquel gesto más su expresión confusa le divirtió un poco; entendía un poco sus ansias, pues él se encontraba igual… bueno, digamos que un poco más calmado, al menos en lo que al exterior se respecta. Su interior está siendo carcomido.

Fue, entonces, cuando aquel infante volvió a robarle el habla a la pareja.

Quizás un poco más pequeña de lo normal para su edad, también algo delgado, de grandes ojos color avellana, una cabellera caoba rizada y larga, y una piel tan blanquecina.

Jugaba nerviosamente con sus rizos, enrollándolos en sus dedos y sonriendo tímidamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo a los pies de las personas que, pronto, iban a ser su familia. Sus mejillas algo llenitas se inflaron en un pequeño puchero, en respuesta de sus nervios.

Dejó ir su cabello, y colocó sus brazos firmes a ambos lados del cuerpo- B-Buenas ta-tardes…

Ambos se miraron un momento, pero fueron sólo segundos antes de que volvieran sus miradas a aquella pequeña niña.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?

La expresión dulce de la de cabello blancuzco, su adorable sonrisa, y su tono de voz tan dulce y cálido produjo en la menor una sensación reconfortante. Su sonrisa se hizo apenas un poco más grande, y giró para ver por última vez a los que habían sido lo más cercano a una familia para ella.

-¿Ca-Casa?- Al ver el asentimiento de ambos adultos, lo imitó- ¡…S-Sí!

* * *

Los padres de ambas partes habían considerado adorable a la niña, aunque los padres del más joven no estuvieron del todo de acuerdo al principio, con tener a un niño adoptado como "nieto", pero la criatura los dejó encantados.

En el momento de la adopción, acababa de cumplir 6 años, y ya se acercaba su décimo cumpleaños, por lo que la blancuzca no paraba quieta con preparativos. El pobre Tobio estaba ya mareado.

-Hoshiko, ¿estás bien?- La mayor se inclinó un poco para mirar de reojo a su hermana menor

La chica había ido con su hermana para ayudarla a hacer unas compras. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que ella decía, Sonoko la veía decaída; incluso mucho antes, había notado que su hermana parecía deprimida por algo, aunque no sabía qué podría ser.

La menor sólo dejó ir un suspiro, dejando las bolsas de las compras sobre el mesón de la cocina. La casa estaba sola, ya que su ahora cuñado usualmente llegaba entrada la noche, y la niña lo pasaba en actividades de club por lo que llegaba un poco más tarde. Así que se relajó, y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá de forma pesada.

Se sentía horriblemente miserable- Cometí la más grande estupidez de toda mi maldita vida, Sonoko, y hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta

La mayor se sentó al borde del sofá, con cuidado de no caerse ya que las piernas de su hermana abarcaron todo el espaldar.

-No sé a qué te refieras con exactitud, pero…

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas, que pesó tanto como tener sobre los hombros una y media tonelada.

-Nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice hace cinco años- Masculló con la cabeza gacha, mordiendo sus labios y apretando los puños. Sentía tanta rabia

Fue entonces cuando comprendió: su hermana estaba arrepentida por haber abortado.

Algo dentro de ella se quebró un poco al ver a su hermana con tal expresión en el rostro, tan devastada y culpable. Aún si eran dos casos totalmente distintos, le recordaba un poco a ella en un momento.

Extendió su mano, tomando la de su hermana para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño con la uñas, pues había divisado un hilillo de sangre en sus palmas producto de las uñas al clavarse en la piel.

-Sé que puedo tener más- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, se quebraba cada dos sílabas, y sentía que su garganta quemaba junto con el nudo en ella- pero no puedo quitarme el remordimiento, maldición… no me gusta sentirme miserable

La mayor se inclinó sobre el sofá para secar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a manar de sus ojos. Ella misma estaba algo enojada, por el hecho de que en ese momento su hermana había actuado de una forma infantil, imprudente y _egoísta_ también, además de irresponsable en todos los sentidos; pero ¿Qué le puedes pedir a una chica de 15 años asustada?

Por su mente pasó que, si su hermana había tenido la suficiente madurez como para acostarse con alguien, debería también haber tenido la madurez como para afrontar las consecuencias en lugar de huir cobardemente.

Volvió a mirar su cara bañada en lágrimas, y todo eso se esfumó. No podía dejar de ser condescendiente con ella.

Por un largo rato permanecieron ambas en el sofá. Sonoko se había sentado en un extremo, y su hermana se recostó sobre su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la mayor; había estado llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, y eso en verdad provocó en la mayor una desagradable sensación de _Déjà vu_.

No le gustaba verla así, aún si una pequeña parte de ella creía que lo merecía.

* * *

Si una mujer, joven u adolescente, queda embarazada y por alguna u otra razón no siente deseos de tener a ese bebé, puede optar por convivir por cierto tiempo con una pareja que no es capaz de tener hijos de forma natural. Si luego de un tiempo la mujer aun así decide abortar, no se le pondrá impedimento alguno, pero si ella decide tener al bebé para dárselo de forma legal (tal y como lo sería en una Adopción Especial) se llegará a un acuerdo donde la pareja costeará todo gasto referente a ese niño, ya sea médico o para su vida una vez que nazca. Si la mujer luego decide tener al niño, pero quedarse para criarlo, tampoco habrá objeción alguna.

Cuando una mujer no tiene recursos para mantener a un niño, no está en las condiciones para ello, o se siente insegura con respecto al embarazo, puede acudir a centros de ayuda, y puede optar por este Acuerdo de Convivencia.

Fue un pequeño "acuerdo", que se comenzó a aplicar en una localidad. Luego de haber experimentado una pérdida, y el desagrado de no poder tener hijos de nuevo, sumado a la amargura del Duelo y el ver luego como su hermana menor era víctima del remordimiento luego de una serie de malas decisiones, Sonoko Sugawara simplemente había decidido tomar parte en ello, aunque fuera sólo de forma mínima.

Porque lo que para algunas personas podría ser un castigo, o no tan exagerados… sino, que implica un problema económico o de índole para la persona, que es un obstáculo difícil de superar; es, para otros, lo que podría sacarlos de un desagradable embrollo consigo mismos.

 _La "basura" de unos es el tesoro de otros._

* * *

No tengo algo que agregar-

Gracias por leer~

 _ **An**_


End file.
